


Perfect Present

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [113]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You assumed you’d be spending your birtdhday alone, but Mark isn’t about to let that happen.





	Perfect Present

You had no idea what to expect when you got home.

You thought you’d have come home to an empty house, Mark away filming, while you’d be spending your birthday alone.

But that wasn’t what you experienced.

As soon as you walked in, the smell of grilled chicken hit your nose, the softer, fruitier scent of candles mixing with it.

You inhaled, already knowing who was behind this as your heart fluttered.

Making your way through the house, you walked past the dozens of candles he’d set up in the living room, illuminating it in the most beautiful way you thought was possible.

Once you reached the kitchen, you simply leaned against the doorway, a smile on your face as you watched Mark dance with himself.

This was always one of your favourite things about him.

The way he moved his hips, swaying his body to the music.

Maybe it was a secret kink. The one thing that turned you on like nothing else, seeing his body move like this.

Either way, you enjoyed the show, your eyes naturally drawn to his ass as he shook it.

You bit your lip at the thought of getting your legs wrapped around his waist, feet digging into his ass cheeks as he pounded into you.

“You’re staring”, he sang, turning to look at you with a grin on his face.

You shrugged, placing your bag on the counter and walking forward.

“Not my fault you have a cute ass”, you stated, grabbing his ass cheeks and giving them a firm squeeze from behind.

He chuckled to himself, continuing to cook while you slipped your hands around his waist, burying your face in his back.

“I thought you weren’t gonna be back for a few weeks”, you mumbled, sniffing in his unique scent, missing the warmth he always gave you.

“I wasn’t. But I couldn’t miss your birthday, could I?”

“Thank you”.

He put the spoon down, turning around and wrapping his arms around you.

“No need to thank me. Besides, I wouldn’t miss your special day for anything. Nothing comes before you”.

You leaned up, kissing his jaw softly before letting him hold you tight, having missed the comfort of his arms.

“Well, we could’ve at least just ordered takeout instead of doing all of this”.

“Nope. I decided I was gonna cook for you. Then…I have a little more planned”.

You pressed yourself up against him, already knowing exactly what he meant by that.

“Can’t wait”.

Mark sat on the couch as you lay your head in his lap, watching some random movie you’d found.

His hands came down to your hair, twirling the soft strands in his fingers, barely concentrating on the show and instead staring at you.

The way the glow of the TV, along with the candles, lit up your face, making you look like beautiful beyond words, had him lost.

You were so perfect to him. Effortless in all you did. You took his heart and never once played with it, keeping it safe and filling it with such joy and happiness.

“I love you”, he whispered, making you look at him with a grin on your face.

“Love you too”, you answered back, kissing the hand you had a hold of.

You turned back to the continue watching TV, but Mark suddenly began shuffling, lifting your body off himself and sliding off the couch.

“Where’re you going?”

He held his hand out to you instead of answering, looking expectantly at you.

“What? Mark, I don’t wanna fuck now. I’m bloated”, you sighed, needing at least another hour before you felt comfortable enough.

He leaned down, arms on the couch, his face inches away from yours.

“Well, I’ll be fucking you soon enough, don’t you worry about that”, he said, his voice deep and slightly raspy.

You felt your pussy quiver the slightest bit at the knowledge that you’d finally be able to enjoy Mark inside you after almost a month without him.

“But, that’s not what I wanted. I have another surprise for you”, he said, his eyes widening with excitement to see your reaction.

“Are you kidding me?”

You don’t know how you didn’t notice the way the backyard was lit up.

He’d actually managed to decorate the entire thing with lights and banners.

“Are people coming over?” you asked, assuming he wouldn’t have gone to all this trouble just so you could look at it for a few hours.

“Yep. But not today. Today, it’s just you and me. Besides, I have your favourite movie”.

He rushed over to the outdoor table, a projector hooked up, Mark grabbing and holding up Moulin Rouge.

The smile on your face grew, the fact that he remembered your favourite movie and that you’d be able to watch it right now with him, making you so damn glad he was in your life.

“Come on”.

He played with the projector, getting the film loaded on the laptop before it started, and quickly taking your hand, dragging you into the middle of the yard.

You lied down on a blanket as the projector began playing the movie onto a bed sheet he’d tied to the trees on either side of the garden.

You were glad it wasn’t exactly a windy day and that the sheet managed to stay still for the most part, not disturbing your viewing as you lied down in between Mark’s legs, his arms wrapped around you the entire time.

“Mmmm”.

You bit your lip to keep the moans from escaping, Mark’s fingers and lips working furiously on your pussy and clit, trying his hardest to make you cum as soon as possible.

He’d been working all day long to make this day perfect for you, and this was the last thing on his list.

Fuck you till you were too blissed out and tired. Give you the perfect ending to a perfect day.

“Come on, princess. Lemme hear those moans”, he urged, loving the way you became so breathy because of him.

You tried to suppress it, but when he nibbled slowly on your clit, your hands flew to his hair as you let out all the sounds he was so desperate to hear, not able to hold back as he sucked, nibbled and licked you into your first orgasm, making your body shake as you came all over his mouth and fingers.

He worked you through it, his fingers rubbing your pussy gently as your body stopped shaking, your breaths coming back to you as you returned to your senses.

He sat up slightly, running his hand up and down his length, rubbing at his tip with his cum soaked fingers, your cum and his precum mixing together.

“You ready for my dick?”

You nodded, your head falling back onto the pillow as he shuffled forward on his knees, cock in his hand as he pumped it slowly, letting the tip graze your clit, before running it down and through your soaked folds.

“So damn wet. So fucking tight”, he grunted, pushing his cock into you, slowly, as your walls stretched for him.

Your mouth hung open as he slid further and further into you, until he bottomed out, moving slightly to hold himself up, hands planted beside your head.

He waited for your signal, wanting to make sure you were comfortable, before he began moving.

You panted for a few seconds, eyes shut as your pussy adjusted to his size.

Once you were ready, your hands came up to lock around his neck, pulling him down and claiming his lips in a soft, yet needy kiss, drunk on the feeling of his body on top of you, his length inside you.

“Move, Mark”.

He nodded, kissing you with more force as he pulled back, his cock almost leaving you, before he slammed back in.

You moaned into his mouth, your hands tightening in his hair, legs locked around his waist.

He kept up a slow, yet forceful pace, not chasing his own orgasm, but needing to pleasure you completely.

His cock slid inside you, alighting each nerve as he moved in and out, his lips moving along your jaw and down to your neck.

Your fingers tangled in his hair, moving him further down until he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

You arched your back slightly, gasping as he began rolling the bud between his teeth.

You moved your legs as he began picking up his pace, your feet digging into his ass cheeks as he switched to your other nipple.

You let out a gasp as he thrust again, your movement allowing his cock to hit that perfect spot.

“Right there!”

He smirked, biting your nipple with the perfect amount of force as he began thrusting into you harder and harder, eventually pounding into your pussy as the sounds of his skin meeting yours filled the room.

A thin sheen of sweat had broken out all over both of your bodies, Mark letting your nipple fall from his mouth, his lips latching onto your neck instead.

His body fell further onto yours, your hands moving down his sweaty back and gripping his stomach, squeezing the flesh as he kept up his pace.

You could feel the coil tightening, knowing your release was near. And so did Mark, feeling your pussy begin to flutter around his cock.

His hand trailed down between your bodies, slowly caressing your breasts and stomach, before he got to your clit.

He applied just enough pressure to have you writhing beneath him, chasing your orgasm as you begged him to make you cum.

Once he was proud of the pleas that had left your mouth, he decided it was time to make you cum. After all, it was your birthday.

His fingers began rubbing your clit faster, his thrusts getting sloppier by the second, until he felt your walls clamp down on his length as you screamed, legs tightening around him.

He continued his thrusts, just a couple more, until he stopped, falling onto your body as he released his seed inside you, filling you up with his cum until it leaked out of you.

You both remained panting, Mark licking at your neck as you held his body to yours, needing to feel all of him on you for the next few seconds.

“That was…” you panted, still not completely back down from your high.

Mark chuckled, slipping out of you and falling to the side, wrapping his arms around your body and pulling you into him.

He didn’t care about the cum that’d stain the sheets.

Right now, he just needed to hold you.

He only had a few more days before he had to leave, and he planned on making those days the perfect birthday week.

“Love you”, you murmured, placing a lazy kiss on his chest, before you snuggled further into him, falling asleep as your day ended the perfect way.

In the arms of the man you loved.


End file.
